


Bill's friend

by ursl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursl/pseuds/ursl
Summary: Excerpts from the life of reader and Charlie Weasley





	Bill's friend

Bill Weasley, Prefect, Head Boy, and, of course, notoriously, (Y/N) (L/N) best friend, many doubted the truthfulness of their friendship - given the fact she was sorted in Slytherin in her first year and he was in Gryffindor, and to this day, the first day of their last year at Hogwarts, they kept proving everyone wrong.

 

At sharply 9.47 a.m. (Y/N) was stood at the gate to Platform 9 3/4 alone, as her nan could only spare so much time, and waited for the famous Hogwarts train to arrive at the station and finally take her far away from this wretched place she’s lived in for 11 years of her life; she wasn't very popular among her peers, for, as you know, children are quick to notice differences amongst themselves, and quite often, those differences are brought to light, and, to her misfortune, her quirks were rather noticeable, not unsurprisingly as she was born a witch to a pure-blood couple, who had soon after her birth met their demise, and she was left to live with her nan, who lived in a muggle neighbourhood, who cared for her - but barely.

 

With a sigh she let her grip on her trunk loosen, realising she was far too early, she sat herself on top of the trunk and put her weary head in her hands; she had been so excited to leave her home - if she could even call it that - that she and her nan left the house as soon as she gobbled down her breakfast, her nan naturally agreed, as she didn't want her in this house almost as much as (Y/N) didn't want to be in it. The train left the station at 11 o’clock, and she knew this, but at this point it seemed undeniably better to sit here by her lonesome self for an hour than to feel smothered by her nan.

 

She had been given plenty of galleons to spend, and having already bought all her school supplies, she wandered to a kiosk at the station and was barely able to gaze over the counter to choose her preferred treat - a Chocolate Frog. The teller gave the girl a sweet smile and sent her on her marry way, she came to a halt back at her trunk and looked at the clock in hopes of it striking 11 soon, but was met with the hands showing 10.15.

 

With another sigh she sat back down on her trunk and gazed at the families slowly starting to arrive to send their children off to Hogwarts. She noticed that in many cases entire families came to send off one or two of their kids, and in contrast to that she sat alone, perched on her trunk as if she was lost. Starting to feel as the odd one out, for not only did she have no parents, she also didn't have anyone who cared enough to even see her off to her dream school; feeling tears pricking at her eyes, she quickly covered her face, not wanting to look any more pathetic than she already felt she did.

 

“Oh, dearie, is everything alright?” asked a concerned voice, gently taking hold of her shoulder.

 

She looked up and was met with the brown eyes of a woman, who had a baby strapped to her chest with a scarf, observing her with worry written all over her face. Great, this woman has a bloody baby and she still came to see her kids off, (Y/N) thought to her self as more tears spilled from her eyes.

 

“Are you lost, sweetheart?” The woman crouched next to her on the ground, still softly rubbing her shoulder.

 

“What’s your name, dear?” the woman asked, and while (Y/N) was often very cautious with strangers, she didn't really care at this point, it wasn't like anyone would miss her, so she gazed in the woman’s eyes and softly murmured.

 

“I’m (Y/N),” she sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

 

“Hello, (Y/N), I’m Molly,” the woman said softly, “can you tell me what’s got you in such a foul mood?”

 

“I keep seeing these families,” her lips quivered as she spoke, “and I feel lonely, cause I haven't got anyone that would care if I disappeared.”

 

“Are you here alone, (Y/N)?” Molly asked, a bit firmer this time, but still comfortingly. The girl nodded, still sniffling, but significantly calmer.

 

“Arthur! Bring the kids over here!” Molly shouted, startling (Y/N) in the process.

 

The so-called Arthur, as (Y/N) suspected, turned out to be Molly’s husband, that orange head of his matching Molly’s perfectly, so (Y/N) was also unsurprised to see an entire family of red-heads wobbling behind ‘Arthur’. Molly stepped to Arthur’s side to fuss over this poor girls awful situation, and in the meantime, (Y/N) was approached by a boy, whose face was covered in freckles.

 

He stood in front of her and extended his hand, “I’m Bill,” he spoke “Bill Weasley.”

 

(Y/N) stood and quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve and hesitantly took his hand and shook it shyly, “I’m (Y/N) (L/N).” Bill smiled.

 

“Is this your first time to Hogwarts as well?” Bill asked cautiously, fiddling with the string hanging from his jumper. She nodded, and he continued, “Are you scared?”

 

She nodded again and spoke, “Yeah, I don't know anyone there and I’m not good at making friends, so I’m a bit worried,” she giggled as she spoke and scratched her arm nervously.

 

“No, you're not,” Bill spoke confidently, “I’m your friend already and you've only said four words to me.” (Y/N) laughed, her nerves dropping significantly.

 

Molly hurried over to the pair of them, looking to comfort the girl she thought was still crying, only to see her eldest son happily chatting her up a storm, the both of them laughing and giggling. Molly let out a breath of relief.

 

“I see you've met Bill,” she smiled, “It’s his first time going to Hogwarts too, he's been nervous all summer, weren't you, Bill?” the boy nodded excitedly.

 

“But I’m not worried, I’ve already made a friend,” Bill smiled to his mum, motioning to (Y/N), who laughed, nodding.

 

There was a soft pitter patter approaching from behind Molly, and soon there was a whoosh of red hair right in front of (Y/N)'s face.

 

“Hi, I’m Charlie,” the boy grinned at her enthusiastically.

 

“Oh, hello, I'm (Y/N), are you going to Hogwarts as well?” she asked the boy, only for him to shake his head in response.

 

“No, I've still got to wait two years to be able to go.” Charlie puffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

Molly placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke, “Oh, dear, you'll be in Hogwarts before you know it.”

 

They heard a low rumbling sound from the distance, signalling the train was soon to arrive. Molly was quick to give Bill a big hug and passed him off to hug the rest of the family, (Y/N) stood and watched this scene unravel, trying for best to not seem upset by the fact, so you could say she was caught rather off guard when she was pulled into a hug by Molly.

 

The girl hugged Molly back, hoping the woman understood how thankful she was for this affection.

 

“It’s alright, dear,” Molly said, brushing (Y/N)'s hair out of her face.

 

“Yeah, love, you've got nothing to worry about with Bill around,” one of the younger brothers spoke up, and (Y/N) smiled at them, then felt a slight tug at her sleeve.

 

“We need to leave or we’ll miss the train,” Bill hurried, dragging her to the doors, “I’ll send an owl as soon as we arrive!”

 

“You better, young man!” Molly shouted back, caressing her baby’s head.

 

They stepped on the train, and waved out the windows, and then they were off. Finding a free cabin was quite hard, and they had to spend at least 10 minutes to find one, but when they did, they sat down and conversation flowed free.

 

 

***************

 

 

“Students,” spoke professor McGonagall, “welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the sorting ceremony shall begin shortly, so I ask you to, please follow me into the Great Hall.” She turned around and started walking up the steps and led the to the dining area of the school.

 

The students followed her instructions to form a line at the far end of the room, and told them to wait for their names to be called.

 

“Mister William Weasley,” Professor McGonagall called, and Bill slowly made his was to the front, but not before receiving a soft pinch on his forearm and a smile from (Y/N). He teetered up the stairs, his eyes downcast, and quietly sat on the chair, and the professor placed a rather silly looking hat on his head.

 

“Hmm,” the hat declared, “I believe you would do well in Gryffindor, my boy!”

 

Bill jumped off the chair and eagerly made his was to the far right table and sat down with all of his house mates, smiling proudly.

 

After a long while, (Y/N)’s name was finally called, “Miss (Y/N) (L/N).”

 

She walked up the steps, and sat down quietly, like many had done before her, McGonagall placed the hat upon her head, and they all waited.

 

Five minutes passed and the hat still sat quietly on her head, before it finally spoke, “Miss (L/N), very rarely am I faced with sorting a student such as yourself, you see, I find it rather difficult to see where you would succeed best.”

 

“Which houses are you choosing between?” (Y/N) muttered, fiddling with her fingers.

 

“Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Miss (L/N),” the hat declared, still undecided.

 

“Bloody hell,” (Y/N) cussed, “Ravenclaw?” she questioned, “I don't bloody wanna be in Ravenclaw,” her eyes flitted over to the Ravenclaw table, “No offence to you, but I don't think it would bode well for me.”

 

“I think you're right, Miss (L/N),” the hat pondered, before announcing “Slytherin!”

 

 

***************

 

 

Months have passed, and while Bill was worried the sorting wasn't in their favour, (Y/N) assured him, that it wouldn't make a difference if she was sorted into Ravenclaw, they would still be friends, and Bill believed her.

 

“So have you gotten any letters from your nan?” Bill asked as they arrived to the courtyard and sat down.

 

“No, and I'm glad I didn’t,” she answered, munching on a pastry she nicked from the kitchen before she met up with Bill, “I’m quite glad she's forgotten I exist, means I don't have to write her back,” she laughed.

 

“Mum keeps asking about you, you know,” he said, as he took the pastry out of her hands and took a big bite, despite her warning him about the consequences, “keeps asking if you're eating well, if you're happy, and I keep asking her, how could she think you'd be unhappy with me around.”

 

“Oh, yes you are the light of my life, Weasley.”

 

 

***************

 

 

They kept getting strange looks as they walked around Diagon Alley together, practically glued at the hip, laughing at each others jokes and shenanigans.

 

Bill had mentioned he needed a new cauldron for potions this year, said something about ‘you can’t come to third year with a pewter cauldron, (L/N)’, to which she just giggled and gave him a gentle shove towards Potage’s Cauldron Shop.

 

They had got closer over the summer, (Y/N) having been invited to stay at the Weasley’s for a few weeks, which meant that she got to spend the entire time with Bill…

 

Well, Bill and Charlie, it seems the younger Weasley boy had developed a slight crush on the Slytherin girl, she recalls Molly telling her, “He hasn't beed able to stop talking about you since Bill asked if you could come.”

 

But now they got to spend some time alone, given the fact Charlie also had to get some shopping done, with his parents, of course, which let her and Bill wander around Diagon Alley alone.

 

“Are you excited for this year?” Bill asked, while closely examining the cauldron he wanted to buy.

 

“Yeah, you could say that, I just hope I don't have to deal with bloody Rosina Cane like I did last year,” she grumbled, her shoulders visibly slouching in annoyance.

 

“I take it you still don't like her,” the boy joked, poking her side, hoping to get a rise out of her.

 

“Of course I don't bloody like her, she's a right foul git, if you ask me,” she said, attacking Bill with her own pokes, “And you, Mister Weasley, are you excited to be going back to Hogwarts?” she asked with a giggle.

 

“Quite excited, I just don't want to have to spend another year in potions with Snape,” he groaned, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Bill, I’m serious, if you want me to help you with potions this year, I’d be more than happy to lend a hand,” grabbing his hand to stop him from panicking, for last year he had a bit of a falling out with Snape, which meant he struggled in potions.

 

“Thanks, (Y/N),” he squeezed her hand and gave her a hug, which she gleefully returned, “I’ll make sure to keep that offer in mind.”

 

After Bill finally found the cauldron he was looking for, they made their way to The Leaky Cauldron and sat down. “You know,” Bill took a sip of his Butterbeer, and continued, “Charlie’s gonna be following you around everywhere, he's got a bit of a crush on you,” he teasingly mentioned.

 

“I’m aware of that, believe it or not,” she laughed, “besides how bad can he be.”

 

And she was right, Charlie wasn't following her around at all it would seem, for he was too busy meeting his friends and attending classes, while still getting lost in the castle form time to time. He still tried to talk to her as often as he could, but he had too many things to do, the only time he could really start a conversation with her was at mealtimes, but he didn't find that ideal for he was a mere first-year, and he was sure he would embarrass himself if he tried to speak to her in front of all of her friends.

 

************

 

 

Years had passed and before she knew it, she was stepping on the Hogwarts Express with Bill for the last year.

 

Their friendship was still as strong as it could be, many thought they were together, and while that might have been correct in fourth year, when they fancied each other for a few months and stole a few kisses, now that was over and done with, and they gladly went back to being best friends.

 

“(L/N)!” she heard Charlie shout from the far end of the cart, while everyone was still boarding he stood and waited in the middle of the corridor, never minding the way everyone bumped into him as she made her way towards him, bringing a bright smile to his face.

 

“Fancy sharing my private cabin?” he winked, and she looked to her right, seeing all of his friends plastered against the window of the cabin, trying to see and hear as much as they could.

 

“Charlie,” she sighed, “why do you need to make this so hard for yourself? You know very well that I’ll be sitting with Bill, like I always do; and as for you,” she turned her head to glare at all of his mates, who quickly shrunk under her gaze, “get better things to do than eavesdropping on a conversation, for fuck’s sake!”

 

Passing by Charlie, trying to get to her own cabin, she knew he would do what he always did when she said no to him, she was pulled back, when he took hold of her elbow, “So I reckon it’ll also be a no to Hogsmeade?” he asked, still with a smile on his face, for even if she did say no, he still had her attention on him, and not on his bloody brother.

 

She gave him a laugh and said “I reckon so, yeah,” and walked away and slipped into a cabin, which was located in the other cart, but turning back around and teasingly blowing him a kiss, and he swears to Merlin he felt faint.

 

“Maybe next time, Weasley!” She snickered at him, her eyes filled with mischief.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, (L/N)!” He shouted back, his face still red, the kiss she blew still feeling like a slap to the face, but in a good way.

 

 

**********

 

“Bill, you gotta help me!” Charlie begged his brother, for the first time not seeing (Y/N) stood right next to him. “I’ve got a potion to do, and I am sure Snape will rip off my head if I turn up empty handed!”

 

“Bloody hell, mate, you know I’m terrible with potions!” Bill grumbled, which only resulted in Charlie flailing his arms and groaning in desperation. “But (Y/N) is practically a potions master,” the older ginger teased, winking at his friend, finally being able to get back at her for embarrassing him in front of Amelie Greengrass, who he's had a crush on for literally forever.

 

“Don’t you bloody drag me into this, you bastard!” she warned but it was too late, for Charlie was already on his knees grovelling, his arms wrapped around her hips and his face pressed to her stomach, screaming “Please, please help me, I can’t fail, mum’s gonna kill me!”

 

Bill snickered and quickly left the scene, leaving (Y/N) alone with his lunatic brother, who would not let go for the life of him. “Fine, fine, I’ll help you, you git,” she agreed, “Will you please let me go now, Charlie?”

 

He quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed her in an almost violent hug, pressing her face against his chest, thanking her profusely. She struggled to break free from his iron grip, but she finally did, gasping for air as he watched her with amusement, a smug grin on his face.

 

“Wipe that look off your face before I-” she was interrupted, “-snog it off?” he said, with a wink, making her roll her eyes and walk to the potions classroom, Charlie hot on her heals, attempting to chat her up but she was too focused on the task at hand.

 

“Which potion do you need to turn in?” She looked at the shelves of ingredients in the room, waiting for a response, “And when do you need to turn it in?”

 

“Amortentia and uhm” he scratched his neck sheepishly, “Next period…”

 

“Fucking hell, Charlie!” she rubbed her face in irritation, “That’s not enough time to brew anything.” With a sigh she placed her bag on the table next to her and whispered a simple ‘Accio’ and out flew a vial of pink liquid. She placed it gently in his hand and spoke “Now listen to me, this is a weakened version of Amortentia, I brewed it a few days ago, was planning on pranking Bill, but I suppose you have a better cause.”

 

“You’re an angel, (Y/N),” he grinned and pulled her back in for a bone crushing hug, and pressed multiple kisses on the top of her head, which she groaned at, pulling herself away, seeing him still grinning, she gave him a shove and walked out of the room.

 

“If you don't get full marks on that potion, I’ll castrate Snape myself,” rolling her sleeves up, she made her way upstairs, leaving Charlie alone in the room, the wheels in his head turning.

 

 

*************

 

 

“Bill!”

 

Bill whipped his head around in annoyance at the sound of his brother’s voice. “What?!”

 

“I fucked up!” Charlie came running, coming to a halt in front of Bill and his mates, “(Y/N) gave me a potion to give to Snape, but I slipped some in her drink at lunch and now she’s chasing me!”

 

“Merlin’s beard, which potion was it?” Bill asked with wide eyes in a hurry, already seeing (Y/N)'s head appear in the crowd, looking around, presumably for Charlie.

 

“Charliekins!” They heard from behind them, and Bill grabbed his brother and started running, shouting to his friends, “Distract her, we’ll be right back!”

 

They hurried down to the potions classroom, Bill fuming with anger, “How could you be so stupid, do you know how much trouble you've caused?” That Charlie’s little heart stop, he only wanted a bit of fun, he didn't think it would lead to dire consequences.

 

Charlie peered behind him, hearing a clash from upstairs, assuming (Y/N) had broken through Bill’s friends and was already making her way downstairs.

 

They ran into the potions classroom, Bill already rummaging through various potions and books, mumbling to himself something about ‘foolish crushes’ and ‘fifth-year stupidity’.

 

“There you are!” They whipped their heads to the door, seeing (Y/N) looking as if she was ready to pounce on Charlie, and while he would usually be thrilled if this were to happen, now he was legitimately scared. She strutted up to him and was about to grab his face-

 

“Petrificus totalus!” And she fell into Bill’s arms, who was stood behind her.

 

“How much did you put in her drink?” He asked brushing his friend’s hair out of her face.

 

“A few drops, like three.” Charlie answered feeling like a proper bastard.

 

“Fine, I’ll deal with this, you should get going, wouldn't want her to kill you as soon as she comes to,” Bill spoke, not as aggressively this time around, making Charlie feel better instantly.

 

 

********

 

“(L/N)!” She was pulled down at breakfast to sit at the Gryffindor table by none other than Charlie Weasley.

 

“Good morning to you too.” She grumbled, it was far too early to be as excited as he was.

 

“Fancy going to Hogsmeade with me today?” Charlie asked, and like always she turned her head and looked him dead in the eyes and softly said “No.”

 

“It’s his birthday, (Y/N),” Bill piped up from across the table.

 

“And it would make me a very happy man,” Charlie added, making (Y/N) sigh, defeated.

 

“Fine,” rubbing her face, she continued, “I’ll go to Hogsmeade with you.”

 

“Then let’s go!” Charlie grabbed her arm and dragged her outside, laughing all the way, bringing a smile to her face as well.

 

To say the ‘date’, as Charlie insisted it was, was going well would be a lie; Charlie was nervous as can be, constantly switching between his usual confident self and someone else entirely. There were long stretches of awkward silences, not that (Y/N) cared, but it was a stab to the heart to feel awkward with Charlie, usually they were chatting up a storm, him flirting blatantly, and her teasingly turning him down, but it would seem that neither of them knew what to do in a situation like this.

 

Then she got an idea, she felt a smirk forming on her lips, turning her head to look at Charlie, who was unsurprisingly already looking at her. Why not just put him out of his misery now, she thought, and leaned over and gently took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

Meeting his eyes was hilarious, they were bulging out of their sockets, and he forgot how to breathe, the entire situation was too funny for (Y/N) to handle, so she burst out laughing, her hand dropping Charlie’s to cover her face as she doubled over. He soon joined in on the fun, knowing his reaction was funny, but not unexpected.

 

On their way back to the castle they were once again engulfed in an awkward silence, as Charlie kept attempting to intertwine their hands, she shoved them in her pockets, hoping he understood what she meant by that.

 

“This was fun,” Charlie mumbled shyly, making (Y/N) regret giving him hope of a future with her.

 

“Charlie,” she said with a sigh, “I know this little crush of yours is all fun and games, but,” she bit her lip, not knowing how exactly to word her concerns, “But I don't want you to think it’s more than it is.”

 

“What d’ya mean?” His brows furrowed, his shoulders slumping, and his eyes fixed on her.

 

“I-” she took a deep breath, “Ugh, Charlie, I’m two years older than you, this wouldn't work!” shifting her eyes from his to the ground.

 

“I don't care if you're two bloody years older than me, that doesn't matter,” he took her hands in his, which she surprisingly allowed. “I think it’s obvious that I fancy you,” he chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I got that much,” she smiled back pitifully. She felt as if this was her fault, she felt like she was leading him on. “I just don't want you getting your hopes up,” she rubbed her thumb softly over his knuckles, which he was paying very close attention to, he smiled down at her.

 

“My hopes, (L/N), are far too high up to get them back on ground level,” he laughed, pulling her hands towards him, she sighed.

 

“You're making this harder than it has to be,” she pulled her hands from his grasp, quickly feeling the cold envelop them instead, “Goodnight, Weasley.”

 

She strutted her way down the steps hurriedly, knowing that if she didn't, Charlie would insist on walking her to the Slytherin entrance, and she really didn't want to continue this conversation with him.

 

At least not tonight.

 

 

******************

 

 

To say Charlie was glum was an understatement, he felt as if he's had his heart ripped out. He knew (Y/N) could be difficult and stubborn, but he thought she's warmed up to him enough to at least consider it, consider him. And not speaking to her for 2 months has really taken a toll on him and everyone’s noticed.

 

“Ugh,” he grunted, laying on his bed, pressing his palms against his eyes, trying to calm down. He heard a knock at the door, sitting on the bed, his arms supporting his weight, he shouted ‘Come in!’ and in walked Bill, not much of a surprise.

 

“How’ve you been holding up, mate?” Bill sat next to him. Charlie let out a sigh.

 

“I though she was starting to like me,” he murmured, laying back down, staring at the ceiling.

 

“She’s not handling it very well either,” Bill confessed, “This on top of her N.E.W.T.s, and marks, and she still isn't sure if she got accepted at the reserve,” he chuckled, “She’s been reading up on this bloody plant, and she's absolutely obsessed with it.”

 

Charlie still had an ever-present frown on his face, so Bill continued, “Just go talk this out.”

 

Charlie looked up, hoping the ground would eat him up alive, but begrudgingly nodded and got up.

 

“Where is she?” he asked, pulling on his shoes.

 

“At the Quiddich pitch,” Bill answered nonchalantly, fixing his hair in the mirror.

 

“But she hates Quiddich,” Charlie looked at his brother, who just gave him a wink and started walking to the door.

 

“Good luck!” And the door shut.

 

“Bloody hell,” he sighed and got up from his bed, he could just not go, he knew she didn't fancy him back, what was even the point. But he still went, he walked onto the pitch, seeing her flying her broom, rather clumsily might he add, and he chuckled, grabbing her attention.

 

“You may excel at every class, (L/N), but you're still shit at flying!” He shouted with a smile on his face, which she returned, clumsily landing on her feet, dropping her broom on the ground with a sigh.

 

“I just lack practise,” she stretched her back, hearing a loud and satisfying crack. “What’re you doing here?”

 

“I dunno,” scratching his head, he avoided her pondering eyes, “Was wondering how you were doing, thought I’d drop by, see for myself.”

 

She giggled, making his heart leap in his chest, “And you just happened to see me attempting and failing to ride a broom properly, hmm?”

 

“Luck isn't on your side, love,” he said with a wink, stepping closer to her, his hands in his pockets.

 

She had to admit, he was rather cute, in a very disorganised, disheveled way.

 

“So,” she murmured, “how’ve you been?” Looking into his eyes was harder than she anticipated, but she did it anyway.

 

“Good, good,” Charlie answered unconvincingly, “what about you?”

 

“Bored, anxious, still haven't hear from the reserve,” she kicked the ground, her hands clasped behind her back, “I’m worried I didn't get in, don't know if I had the marks for it.”

 

“Are you bloody kidding me?” he exclaimed, “(L/N), if you don't have the proper marks to get in then everyone at Hogwarts is doomed!” He reached for her shoulders, gently shaking her as if to say ‘snap out of it’. She felt a smile tugging at her lips as she looked at Charlie. She really did miss talking to him.

 

“Yeah, I hope so,” she admitted, a bit more cheerfully this time, which brought an award winning smile to his lips, subsequently bringing one to her own.

 

“There’s that smile I've missed so much,” he laughed, his hands still on her shoulders, subconsciously pulling her closer to him. “I’ve missed talking to you every day, (Y/N).”

 

She smiled shyly back at him, looking up at him through her lashes, “I missed you too.”

 

They were now evidently closer, and neither of them had noticed, his eyes flitted down to her lips, and back up to her eyes to see if she’d noticed, but her eyes were too focused on his lips; he couldn't help but smirk, which snapped her out of her trance, registering what she’d done, she sheepishly hanged her head, as a silent laugh escaped her lips.

 

She looked back up at him, and he felt that this would be his only chance, so he slowly leaned in, waiting to see if she’d lean away, but she didn’t, her eyes focused on his own were starting to flutter closed at their closeness-

 

“Alright, let’s get practice started!” The Slytherin team captain announced, forcing Charlie and (Y/N) to jump away from each other. He turned around and shouted “Oi, (L/N), finally come to confess your obsession with me?”

 

“Oh, piss off, Kempley!” (Y/N) shouted back, making her way towards the team with Charlie behind her.

 

“Come on, love,” Kempley grabbed her elbow pulling her back into his chest, but she quickly took hold of her wand and sent him flying backwards. She turned around to see the entire Slytherin team as pale as ghosts, she smiled to Norvel Nitt - the only person on this team, who she considered a friend and he smiled proudly back at her, giving her a thumbs up.

 

“That was bloody brilliant!” Charlie gushed, as they made their way through the corridors, sneaking between students, some of who turned around, wondering what Knives was doing with Charlie again, but neither of them minded the attention.

 

“It was,” she agreed turning around to meet his eyes again, and he could make out the familiar glimmer of mischief he always adored. “Hey, Weasley,” she mused, stepping into a darker corridor.

 

“Hmm?” Following her lead, he was wondering where they were going.

 

“Are you up for some trouble?” her wicked grin got him nodding before he even registered what she’d asked. She took a hold of his tie and dragged him towards Snape’s cabinet.

 

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked, amused at how quickly things with (Y/N) had fallen back into place.

 

“Consider this a goodbye gift for Snape, since it is my last year here,” she said cheerfully, but there was a hint of sorrow in her tone.

 

“Yeah,” Charlie uttered, “your last year, eh, then it better be a hell of a gift!” Smilingly he took her hand in his and ran with her the rest of the way.

 

Seeing Snape teaching potions with bright green hair was the best idea she’s ever had, it was hard for her to keep it a secret for she knew if she boasted about her brilliant plan, she would without a doubt be expelled.

 

The year was coming to an end, (Y/N) had just found out she’d been accepted for an internship at the reserve in Sweden, and Charlie was back to flirting his arse off.

 

“So when are you leaving?” He asked as they walked to the train station together, the first time she said yes to his advances - and if he's being honest it was the bast damn thing to happen to him in his life.

 

“Two weeks,” she gleamed, “but I have to head back home and pack literally everything, but that shouldn't take too long. I’ve heard Molly’s inviting me back to the Burrow for a week, she sent me a howler, didn't know you could send a howler for good news,” she chuckled, her eyes shining.

 

“Yeah, she sent letters to all of us to convince you to say yes, she hasn't seen you in so long, since you haven't come by for Christmas this year,” he replied, bumping her shoulder with his own.

 

She sighed, “I wrote her, explaining that I had to study, and we both know that I would have done nothing of the sort at with you lot there,” she laughed, bumping his shoulder back.

 

They stepped on the train, Charlie being the gentleman he is, let her go first, to which she blushed.

 

“Where’s Bill?” Charlie glanced around the cart for his brother, but didn't seem to spot him anywhere.

 

“Oh, didn't he tell you?” (Y/N) asked, “I was sure he said he did, anyway, he said he's planning on snogging Laverne Furmage so he kicked me out of the cabin,” she chuckled, looking for a cabin of her own.

 

“Oh, well, in that case,” he cleared his throat and continued, “Fancy sharing my private cabin, (L/N)?”

 

“I just might,” she smiled and slipped past Charlie into the cabin, pulling down the blinds, and sitting down, Charlie following suit, sitting on the opposite side of the cabin.

 

They sat in comfortable silence, each one muttering a joke from time to time, making small talk, nothing too mind boggling, as neither had the energy; (Y/N) started yawning in the first hour of their departure and they still had a few hours before arriving, so she, without thinking, stood up and sat down next to Charlie, and layed her head on his shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep, peacefully.

 

Charlie, was as stiff as a log, he didn't know what to do with his hands, his legs, least of all his head, he was starting to hyperventilate, but when he heard (Y/N)’s soft breathing he calmed down and fell asleep himself.

 

 

 

They were woken up by a loud banging on the door, “Open the door, I wanna come in!” someone shouted from the outside, (Y/N) stood up angry about her rude awakening, and unlocked the door, only for Bill to burst through it, and quickly lock it behind him.

 

“She wants to fuck me!” He panicked, closing the blinds and sitting down.

 

“Who does?” Charlie grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Laverne bleeding Furmage!” the older Weasley ran a hand through his hair, as (Y/N) sighed.

 

“Yeah, but she's right fit, don't know what you're complaining about,” she mumbled, sitting back down, next to Charlie, which made his heart flutter.

 

“I regret all of my decisions,” he groaned, rubbing his face in despair.

 

“Yeah, well, we can’t have you in here panicking, we want to sleep,” Charlie stood up and pushed his brother out of the cabin, blowing him a kiss before closing the blinds. He wobbled back over to (Y/N), who was on the brink of falling asleep, and as soon as he sat down she wrapped her arms around him and they both fell back asleep almost instantly.

 

 

*******

 

 

The week at the Weasley’s had been interesting, it was filled with mischief and spells, (Y/N) even taught the twins some wand tricks that were guaranteed to drive Snape absolutely mad.

 

But sadly the week had come to an end and before she knew it she was saying goodbye to the Weasley family, assuring them she would owl as often as she could, and soon, after she gave out hugs to everyone, she was stood outside, accompanied by Charlie.

 

“Write often, yeah?” He said, peering into her eyes with pride.

 

“Yeah, I will,” she smiled, hugging him tightly, her face pressed against his collarbone.

 

They parted, but their arms still lingered, wrapped around each other. She smiled up at him, their eyes locked, and he smiled back.

 

“Can I finally kiss you, (L/N)?” Charlie asked, desperation evident in his voice. She giggled and stood on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. His arms came around her waist to pull her closer to him, as her own wrapped around his neck, gently playing with the baby hairs on his neck.

 

Charlie smiled into the kiss, unable to hide his joy, he kissed all over her face, while she gently tried pushing him off her, but to no avail, only when he pressed his lips against her’s once again had he calmed down, sighing contently into the kiss, as her hands wandered their way up to his hair.

 

She gave him one final smooch before pulling away, his whine bringing a smile to her lips, “I have to leave, Charlie,” she said as he hugged her tightly, nudging his head in her neck, leaving kisses here and there.

 

“I know you do,” he sighed, pressing a kiss to her lips one last time he stepped back, a sad smile on his face.

 

“I’ll write as soon as I arrive,” she said, walking away from the Burrow, “Try not to miss me too much!”

 

“That’s impossible and you know it!” His comment was rewarded by her laugh, she blew him a kiss and disapparated.


End file.
